The Visit
by babee-munky
Summary: Basically, I just put the characters form LOTR in our world. I'm not too sure how it's going to end, so you'll just have to read it and find out.
1. Chapter One Holly

~Chapter One (Holly)~  
  
'Jess, you idiot!' I exclaimed, 'How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my parents?'  
'I'm sorry, I should have known that you couldn't just take me in. I just didn't know where else to go'  
Calming a little, I replied, 'I don't mean to sound harsh Hun. But I think that you should go home before your parents get back.'  
'Maybe you're right, but I just-' she stopped quickly and gaped at something behind me.  
So I turned to look at what had caught her attention. Jess wasn't one to stop talking once she got started.  
What I saw made my mouth open just as wide as Jess's. It also made me wonder about my sanity. A short man - very short - was standing in my driveway, looking at my car as if he'd never seen one before. He had curly, black, somewhat long hair, and eyes blue as the sky at noon on a clear day. And I knew that his name was Frodo Baggins. Nephew of the well-known Bilbo Baggins.  
This was impossible, I'd simply read enough fanfics to start hallucinating. That was it. That had to be it. It was the only thing that made any sense.  
'Excuse me, but just where am I? I've been traveling with my friends, and I seem to have lost them.' Asked Frodo.  
'FRODO! FRODO! WHERE ARE YOU?' asked a voice that I could readily identify as belonging to one Sam Gamgee.  
'Sam? I'm over here,' replied Frodo.  
'Oh, Mr. Frodo, sire. I thought I'd gone and lost you. And I couldn't do that sir, not after what Gandolf said to me. "Don't you lose him, Samwize Gamgee." And I don't intend to. Why do I feel like I've said that before?' He paused long enough to realize that he was standing in my driveway and was surrounded by houses and cars and trailers. 'Oh my goodness, where are we?'  
Jess and I simply stared, slack mouthed for the moment.  
'Can you two talk?' asked Frodo.  
'Oh my God,' was the best that Jess could manage at the moment.  
'Nanaimo,' I said.  
'Pardon me?' asked Sam.  
'You're in Nanaimo, B.C., Canada. You guys certainly are a long ways form home, considering that it's 2003.' I said to Frodo. I was still dealing with the fact that he was in my driveway, let alone Sam Gamgee.  
'Are you saying that we're not in Middle Earth anymore?' he asked.  
'We most certainly are not,' said Aragorn. (Now where had he come from!?)  
'Wow! You're here too? Heather's just gonna love this!' said Jess, who seemed to have regained the ability to talk.  
'And who, may I ask, is Heather?' asked Aragorn.  
'She's a friend of ours who is completely in love with you,' said Jess who couldn't shut up now that she had her voice back.  
'Shut it Jess, he doesn't need to know that,' I turned to Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn. 'My name is Holly, and this is one of my best friends, Jessica.'  
'Man you guys have some weird names over here. Holly, Jess, Heather. What will they come up with next?' asked Sam.  
'Sam, don't be rude. Aragorn, where are Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, and Gandalf?' said the elf that had just appeared out of nowhere. (If they kept showing up like this, my head would surely explode, I was sure of it.)  
It seemed that Jess had lost the ability to speak again, which suited me just fine for the moment.  
'Um, I have no clue where everyone else is Legolas, but it's cold out, so let's go inside,' I said to the elf.  
'You know my name?' he asked.  
It had never occurred to me that they wouldn't know that they were famous.  
'Well, you see, I know all your names, and I know what your mission is. And by judging your attendance, I'd say that you're not very far into it.' I replied. (When had Boromir showed up? I was really lacking with my observations today.) 'How could you know that? And what do you mean "Judging by your attendance?"' asked Frodo.  
'You couldn't know how much it hurts to have to tell you this, but Boromir is going to die when a group of Orcs attack you guys. All because of what you have in your pocket, Frodo.' I added as sweetly as possible. I couldn't be too sure of what they're reactions were going to be.  
They all burst out laughing at this. And Legolas grinned at me and said, ' Well, I still don't know how you know our names, or what our mission is, but you sure have a good sense of humor. Let's go inside as you suggested earlier.'  
'Now that's the best idea I've heard in a while. Do you have anything to eat?' asked Sam.  
Wow, I was doing pretty good for talking to hallucinations that Jess could apparently see and hear as well. So I led the group of them into the house, only to be surprised again. Sitting on my two sofa's were two hobbits, a dwarf, and a wizard.  
'Well, we found the rest of the fellowship,' said Jess half to herself.  
'Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir! I thought we'd lost you for good,' was Merry's first comment.  
'No you're stuck with us,' said Sam with a huge grin on his face.  
So far I had been content to observe all of this, but now I had a logical question for the fellowship.  
'Um, guys? I don't mean to interrupt, but how did you all get here?' I asked.  
'Well, you see, I was kind of looking at all of Gandalf's spells and stuff-' said Pippin before he was cut off.  
'And he poked this really slimy stuff and POOF, we're here!' said an overenthusiastic Merry.  
'So this is all your blooming' fault Pippin?' asked Gimli, whom I was surprised had taken so long to speak. Gimli was typically one to speak his mind instead of biting his tongue.  
'Somewhat.'  
'Well I'm just surprised it's not the fault of that elf. Didn't you have anything to do with this, Legolas?' asked the dwarf.  
'No, I'm afraid not,' said an oh-so-calm Legolas.  
We all turned when we heard a loud thump, only to see that Jess had feinted.  
Legolas picked her up and asked, 'where can we lay her down? The floor is hardly a good place to wake up after feinting.'  
'Here, we can put her in my room,' I said while I lead the way to the room in question.  
The rest of the fellowship peered in the door, curious, as he laid her gently on my bed. I quickly got a cool cloth for her forehead.  
While we waited for her to wake up, the rest of the fellowship talked among themselves. I was too busy thinking about how they got here to notice what they were so avidly discussing. It certainly sounded like how one would say that they got here if one were writing a fanfic.  
But this was real. I could see them, and I could hear them. They were most definitely real, especially since I had just watched one of them carry Jess into my room. I had given up the notion that this was all in my head. I didn't have a good enough imagination to come up with something like this.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jess waking up. 


	2. Chapter Two Jess

~Chapter Two (Jess)~  
  
When I woke up, my mouth was dry, my head was pounding, and it was all worth it 'cause I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful elf on the planet.  
'Wow, it wasn't just a dream,' was the best I could come up with.  
I wished like hell that I had something better to say that would maybe impress Legolas. But of course not.  
'Oh God, Jess you're alright?' asked Holly, who was handling the situation quite well.  
Holly wasn't really the type to accept that the fellowship as all crowded in her small bedroom. She was the type to stop and analyze the situation until she found a logical reason for the problem, and a good solution that made everyone happy.  
I guess that I had her mind preoccupied though, because she seemed more concerned with how I was doing. Which was also typical of her.  
I, on the other hand, needed no explanation as to how they got here. All I needed to know was how long they were going to stay. More importantly, how long I had with Legolas.  
'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't have a hairy canary,' I said to her.  
'A what?' asked Legolas.  
'It means don't make a big deal,' explained Holly.  
'I can speak for myself, thanks,' I said and stuck my tongue out at her.  
'So I can see,' she said more than a little testily.  
That was the one thing I didn't like about Holly. You had to watch out for that temper, because if you got her mad, you really started to wish that you hadn't.  
'How'd I get here?' I asked.  
'I carried you. You don't weigh much, you should eat more,' said Legolas.  
Legolas had carried me, was all I could think. I had been in the arms of Legolas Greenleaf! There was a God and he loved me.  
'Jess? Hello?' asked Holly.  
'Sorry, what was that?'  
'I asked how you were feeling,' said Holly, eyes full of worry.  
'Oh stop being a worrywart. I'm fine.'  
'Fine, I'll just stop caring about you then Hun,' she said.  
Man, was she ever good at guilt trips. And she didn't even try, she just naturally did it.  
Slowly, I got up and shook my head, an action more suited to Holly.  
'Well, the girl's alright. So let's move on to more important issues. How do we get home?' asked Boromir.  
'Boromir, is that all you can think about? There doesn't appear to be any danger here. I think that we should stay for a while,' answered Frodo.  
'You can stay here if you like. I'll have to convince my parents, but still,' Holly was quick to answer.  
'I really don't think-' Sam started.  
'We appreciate your hospitality and would love to stay here for a while,' Frodo put in.  
I simply stared, openmouthed, until Holly asked me what was wrong.  
'Nothing,' I was quick to answer.  
There was no mistaking the look in the hobbit's eyes. He had a crush on her! He hadn't known her more than a few hours, and he already had a thing for her.  
But would Holly even notice it? And if she did, would she choose him over her boyfriend? This was too perfect. Good-bye to that stupid moron!  
  
* * *  
  
Holly had convinced her parents to let the fellowship stay for a while, which was surprising. Her Mom was already mooning over Aragorn, as was to be expected.  
Now we jut had to figure out what to do with them during the day. It was too dangerous to leave them alone. With all the new technology, they were bound to hurt themselves.  
So we decided that we would take half the fellowship each. Hopefully I could dump most of my half on the rest of our group. I wanted some alone time with Mister Legolas, considering the fact that I didn't know how long I had with him.  
Holly took Frodo (who was quick to say that he wanted to stay with her), Merry, Boromir, Gandalf, and Aragorn. So I got Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, and Sam. It was pretty fair.  
I could dump Pippin on Becky, Sam on Faye, and Gimli on Katie. Perfect.  
And if things went well, say hello to Mrs. Greenleaf! What could go wrong? 


	3. Chapter Three Holly

~Chapter Three (Holly)~  
  
Getting to school was interesting, as the whole fellowship wasn't going to fit into the car. So I ended up getting up at Five o'clock in the morning, so that I could be ready on time to walk to school with them.  
Don't even ask about the arguments over the shower. It wasn't pleasant.  
When we got there, it was rather interesting to watch everybody's reactions, as they were all completely different.  
Becky was in total disbelief; she almost refused to accept that it was all real. Faye was pretty much glued to Legolas, though Jess wasn't giving him up without a fight. Heather stood ten feet back and drooled over Aragorn. Mandi gaped at the weaponry they were all carrying. Shakira was afraid of all of them. Katie could really care less about the fellowship being here.  
Jess took Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, and Sam, and went to first block. So I grabbed Frodo, Merry, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf and headed for the office to get visitor's passes.  
It wasn't too hard to get five passes, even if the fellowship looked like they'd just stepped out of the jungle or something.  
  
* * *  
  
The first two blocks went by smoother than expected. My half of the fellowship was perfectly well-behaved. And Frodo stayed by my side the whole time, though I don't understand why. (Wouldn't it be more logical to stay close to your friends than to stick to a girl you'd only known for a few days?)  
Lunch was an awesome break though. Everyone was chatting happily, so I didn't think anyone would notice if I slipped outside for a while.  
I was missing my sweetie so much. It had been five days since I had last gotten to talk to him. I generally had a problem with going one day without him, let alone five.  
So I went out and sat on the steps just outside the cafeteria. They were always a good place to sit and think for a while. Or, in my case, sulk and be miserable.  
A few minutes later, the door opened and Frodo stepped out.  
'You seen rather down today,' he said as he sat beside me on the steps. A little closer than I was comfortable with, but I didn't pay any attention to it.  
'I'm alright,' I said.  
'I highly doubt that. Now will you tell me what's wrong? I only want to help,' he looked at me with those impossibly blue eyes, not far from the colour of my own.  
'Just missing someone,' I replied, determined not to tell him about my problems.  
'Well, that's not much to go on. Tell me who you're missing so much that you would leave your friends to be alone.' . 'My boyfriend,' was all I had to say to that. He paused at this new information before he said, 'You really don't want to tell me much, do you?' 'It's not you, or anything. It's just that I don't go telling my problems to just anyone.' 'So now I'm just anyone?' his answer caught me off guard, especially when I saw the hurt in his eyes. Where had that come from?  
'I don't mean it like that. I'm just not an open person. It takes me a long time to warm up to people, and even still it takes a long time before I'll tell them anything. I've known Faye for as long as I can remember and I only just started to open up to her last year. I've known the rest of my friends only a little less time, and I don't tell them everything. And here I am, trying to explain myself to you. This has got to be the weirdest week ever. I'm still trying to accept that you're here. There is no really logical reason that you could even exist in another world, let alone this one. I'm going to have a really hard time trusting any of you. I get betrayed any time I'm open. That's how it's always been. But my sweetie, he almost forced me to be open, because of how much he tells me about everything. And I'd give anything to be with him,' I paused for a moment, 'I've said too much.'  
'No, now I'm just closer to understanding you. You really care for this lad don't you? And I take it he lives far away.'  
'I don't know why you would want to understand me, but yes, I really care about my sweetie, and he does live very far away. He's the most un- logical decision I've ever made, but I love him regardless. It's so hard that he's so far away,' with this I let out the tears that I had been holding back for so long.  
Frodo simply held me close and murmured soothing things in my ear. I don't think that he was paying attention to what he was saying, because I could swear I heard him say 'I could really fall in love with you, just let me near you.'  
I chose to ignore it and kept crying. He was comforting to be around, even if he wasn't the shoulder I wanted to be crying on.  
I cried for about fifteen minutes before I ran out of tears.  
'I'm sorry,' I said.  
'For what?' he asked.  
'Dumping my problems on you and then crying on your shoulder.'  
'I'd say that you needed a good cry. And I'm glad that I'm the one you cried on,' he said.  
'Why?' I asked, shocked beyond belief, 'you don't even really know me.'  
'Exactly, I want to know you. I want to know how you think and why you do this things you do, why you are the way you are. Crying is basically letting go of everything. If you can catch someone crying, then you can see more of them.'  
'Wow. That first part sounded just like something my sweetie would say. And the second part sounded like me,' I said.  
He laughed at this and said, 'I love the way you look at things.'  
'You like me don't you? As more than a friend. As a girl.' I asked.  
'Very much, and I am saddened to hear that you are involved with another lad.'  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I had been joking when I asked that question. I never expected him to say yes.  
'Oh,' was the only thing that I could think of to say. There had to be a logical way to handle this, I just had to find it. Logic. Logic. Logic. For once, I couldn't seem to use it.  
'Not the answer you were expecting?'  
'Nope.'  
The door opened, and Becky stuck her head out, 'Holly, Frodo, didn't you guys hear the bell ring? Holly are you alright? You've been crying,' she stated.  
'Yeah,' I said, 'yeah I'm fine. Let's go inside babe. Come on Frodo.'  
  
* * * Later that evening, as I lay in a steaming hot bath, I contemplated what to do about Frodo. I didn't want to avoid him, as I valued his friendship, but it was somewhat awkward to be around him.  
It didn't seem like he was feeling awkward about it though. He was still going to sleep on the floor in my room. Along with Sam, Pippin, and Merry.  
The sleeping arrangements were a little cramped, I'll admit, but there was no way around it. My house simply wasn't that big.  
Aragorn and Boromir were sleeping on the sofa-bed, Legolas and Gimli were sleeping on the two sofas in my living-room. Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam were sleeping on the floor in my room, and Gandalf was staying in my trailer.  
Becky was so jealous that Legolas was staying at my house. She had asked earlier if he could stay at her place, and had swatted me when I said that we shouldn't split up the fellowship.  
Jess was also convinced that Legolas should stay with her so that she could try to seduce him, which was a laugh and a half. She was just jealous that the fellowship was staying with me. And I can't say that I wasn't proud.  
  
* * *  
  
It took me a while to fall asleep that night. It was nearly midnight before I started to doze off.  
I had almost managed to fall asleep when I heard, 'Holly, are you asleep yet?'  
'No,' I whispered back.  
'Will you come take a walk with me then?' asked the voice.  
I rolled over and faced Frodo. He looked so hopeful that I couldn't turn him down.  
'Alright. A short walk then,' I replied.  
I followed him out of the house and down the driveway. It was a few minutes before either of us said anything. So I broke the silence with, 'Is there a purpose to this walk, or am I out in the cold for no reason?'  
'I just wanted some time with you,' he said, 'and hopefully I can change your mind about this other lad that you care so much about.'  
'Frodo,' I said and kissed him quickly on the lips, 'I love him. And nothing you can say or do will change my feeling towards him. That kiss was the most you'll ever get from me.'  
'That was mean. But, unfortunately for you, I'm going to have to do this,' he murmured as he leaned over and kissed me with all the vigor that he had been saving up since that last Saturday when he showed up in my driveway.  
'Wow,' was all I could say.  
'A little too un-logical?' he asked.  
'A little.'  
'Forget logic,' he said and tucked a loose curl behind my ear. 'Forget logic and everything that you have been taught is wrong. Forget about everything but here and now. You can't tell me that you don't want to kiss me again. I can see it in your eyes.' 


	4. Chapter Four Becky

Sorry it took me so long to post this one, but I was more than a little busy. But thanks to Denise, Kimmie, Mady, and Faye for some ideas and advice.  
  
~Chapter Four (Becky)~  
  
What had Frodo said or done that had had Holly crying yesterday? This was the question that had been on my mind since I stuck my head out the door at lunch the previous day.  
Holly and Frodo had been sitting outside the cafeteria, and it was evident that she had been crying.  
But she had nothing to cry about. The fellowship - including Legolas - was staying at her place. If anything, she should have been overjoyed. Therefore, it was plausible that Frodo had said or done something that had hurt her feelings.  
I was just going to have to see if there was anything that I could do about it. Anyone that made a friend cry was no friend of mine.  
'Rebecca, it's time to go,' yelled my mother, disrupting my thoughts.  
I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. On the way to school, I thought about how I could find out what was wrong.  
I got to school and went through my usually routine: drop my bag in my locker, say hey to Shakira and Heather, and go downstairs to wait with Jess for Holly.  
At her usual time, Holly walked in the door with the fellowship. I was surprised to see that Frodo had his arm around her waist, and she didn't seem to mind overmuch.  
Maybe it hadn't been Frodo that had made her cry.  
'Holly, can I talk to you for a minute?' I asked.  
'Yeah sure.'  
I pulled her off to the side and said, 'What's going on? Yesterday you were crying on Frodo and today you come in with his arm around you. What about your boyfriend?' I asked, bewildered.  
'You think that I'm with Frodo?' she asked with a look of confusion. 'Yesterday he managed to get me talking about my sweetie, and I ended up crying. He comforted me, and was a shoulder to cry on. Last night we went for a walk and he kissed me. I told him that I was loyal to my boyfriend, and he asked me to choose him instead.'  
'AND!?' I demanded. 'What did you do?'  
'I said no. What else would I do?'  
I couldn't believe it. The gorgeous Frodo Baggins liked her, apparently a lot, and she was being stubborn and loyal. That was so typical of her.  
'You used to be head over heels about him. What happened?'  
'Beck, I had a crush on a character in a movie,' she said, 'it wasn't real.  
'But this is, this is very real. Think about it, Frodo's here and your sweetie isn't.'  
'Oh, so that means that I should just forget about him and mess around with someone else? You mean that it wouldn't ride on my conscience? That I should totally disregard his feelings?' She raised an eyebrow at me.  
'I'm saying that you should live in reality. You are never going to be able to be with your precious sweetie,' I said with a sneer, 'so get your head out of the clouds and look at what's right in front of you!'  
'Where do you come off trying to tell me how to live my life? And have you ever heard of loyalty? As in no matter how hard things get, you stay loyal? It may be hard with the distance, but that doesn't change how I feel.'  
'And just how DO you feel? And don't just say that you love him. Tell me how you really feel, about the distance, the lack of communication, all of it.'  
'The distance hurts, I'll admit, but there's no lack of communication. I tell him more than I tell you guys.'  
I couldn't think of a bigger slap in the face. The one thing that our group of friends had always prided ourselves in was the fact that we could tell each other anything.  
I had nothing to say to this, so I turned my back to her so that she wouldn't see the tears brimming in my eyes.  
'Becky?'  
'Shut up. Just shut up,' I snapped.  
'Beck, I'm sorry Hun. Please don't be mad at me,' she pleaded. 'Maybe you're right, maybe I should stop living in a fantasy world with delusions of love and belonging. Maybe I should just take what's in front of me.'  
'No, you're right. Loyalty is important. And I'm happy that you have someone to be loyal to. I think that I just got jealous of the fact that someone in the fellowship likes you.'  
I put an arm around her shoulders as we walked back towards our group. 'So tell me how good he kisses,' I said with a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
I looked at the clock for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. 5:03 pm.  
Holly was going to be here any minute with the fellowship, as it was Tuesday, and she had a Gymnastics class at six-thirty. I glanced at my watch, 5:04.  
I got to keep Legolas, I mean the fellowship, until tomorrow because of how late Holly's class ran.  
It had taken a while to convince my mother that I wasn't full of crap, and that the fellowship was actually here. And then I had had to convince her to let them stay the night.  
I had it all worked out though. I was going to take them out of the house for a while. Maybe to Sherrie's or something. (Sherrie's was a small restaurant down the street form my house.)  
Ding dong. I jumped up to get the door. Legolas was here! I was beyond trying to convince myself that I was excited about the whole fellowship being here. 


	5. Chapter Five Legolas

~Chapter Five (Legolas)~  
  
My first impression as I walked in the door was that Rebecca's home was bigger than Holly's. I wondered if I could feel as at home here. It seemed tidy enough, but I missed the trees. At least Holly lived next to trees. Still, it was homey, and it was where I was going to be staying for the night.  
Most importantly, it was where Rebecca was staying. She was so pretty, with long brown hair, and baby blue eyes that one could lose oneself in. She had a quick smile that made my heart melt, as well as an easy manner that always made you comfortable, no matter what. And I was slowly but surely falling for her.  
Unlike Frodo, I wasn't dense enough to tell her how I felt. I still couldn't believe that that half-wit had told Holly how he felt about her. He told her, and she turned him down. Why shouldn't the fair Rebecca do the same to me?  
'Hey guys,' she said, interrupting my thoughts. 'Hey Holly, what's up?'  
'Meh, not much. You?'  
'Nothing, nada, zilch, you know, the usual.'  
'I see. Well thanks for taking the fellowship for the night.'  
'No problem. Are you guys coming in or not?'  
We all stepped inside and found a place to sit.  
'Hello Rebecca,' I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt at that particular moment.  
'Hey Legolas,' she said with a grin.  
'Wimp,' I heard Frodo mutter under his breath.  
'I heard that,' I said, winning a giggle from Rebecca. 'Rebecca, where is your washroom?'  
'You can call me Becky if you want, and it's down the hall on the right. You can't miss it.' She said.  
'Thanks Re- Becky.' I corrected myself.  
I turned down the hall and quickly located the washroom. Before I left, I practiced what I hoped were a few charming smiles, and smoothed my hair back.  
As I walked back down the hall, I heard some rushed whispering.  
'What am I going to do? You know how I get when I'm nervous.'  
'Then don't be nervous, it's only Legolas.'  
'How can I not be? I'm sure that it shows. He's going to notice, and I'm sure he's taken. I just hope he can't hear us, but then again, we're being pretty quiet. He's so hot!' she added as an afterthought.  
I wondered at this. I had heard lots of girls at the school say that certain guys were 'hot', but I had yet to figure out what it meant.  
I stepped forward so that they would know that I was there. 'Holly,' I asked, 'what does "hot" mean?'  
'Um,' she started, 'it means cute or good-looking.'  
'Oh, I see.'  
Rebecca had quickly turned several shades of pink and was now approaching scarlet.  
'It's just that I heard quite a few girls at your school talking about 'hot' boys. I was wondering if they meant temperature or what.'  
Holly stared laughing, and I soon joined in, as Rebecca was grinning too.  
  
* * *  
  
Sherrie's was a small comfortable establishment. It had a good aura, and made one relax and enjoy oneself. But I couldn't relax quite as easily as the others seemed to be able to. There were many groups of people chattering and I could hear most of what they were saying. My ears were starting to ring.  
Gimli was sitting up by the bar with a couple of men. It seemed that the men were acting rather strangely towards him.  
'What a pair of flamers,' Rebecca said, giggling.  
'A pair of what?' I asked, more than a little confused.  
'Flamers. Gay guys,' she said. I must have still looked confused because she went on to explain that they were men that were physically attracted to other men.  
'That's absolutely repulsive!' I exclaimed, 'and they're coming on to Gimli.'  
'I know, it's great.' She laughed.  
'I don't think it's very funny,' I muttered.  
'Come on, let's go outside for a while. The noise is making you unbearably grumpy.'  
'Alright,' I said.  
I offered her my arm and led her towards the door. Once outside, Rebecca pulled her jacket closed to ward off the cold. So I put my arm around her shoulders to lend her some of my body heat.  
'Thanks,' she said quietly.  
We started walking back towards her house and had gotten about half way there, when it started raining. We ran for cover in a small garden shed. The sound of the rain on the roof of the shed was a dull roar in the back of my mind. Rebecca was in the front, as she generally was. It was to my good fortune that I was alone in a shed with her.  
'It's kind of cozy in here,' she commented.  
'Quite,' I said.  
It seemed that there was no end in sight to my luck. The shed was small enough that the lovely Rebecca was practically sitting in my lap. To make things more comfortable, I shifted so that my arm was around her again.  
She turned and looked at me with those big blue eyes, and I nearly drowned in them. She looked beautiful, despite the fact that she was soaking wet, and her hair was plastered to the sides of her face.  
'You look absolutely beautiful Rebecca,' I said before I could stop myself.  
'No I don't. Don't be a liar, it's not like you.'  
'You honestly believe that, don't you?'  
'No, I know it. I always have, and I don't mind it anymore.'  
'How can you say that? You are the most beautiful girl that I have seen in a long, long time.'  
'Then you must have been living in a cave. Either that, or this trip has effected your otherwise amazing eyesight.'  
I had to chuckle at that. She had a great sense of humor.  
'No, but I do know that when I'm around you, I don't see anyone else.' What was I doing? I was turning into Frodo, but I couldn't stop myself.  
Before she could reply, my mouth was on hers and my hands were in her hair. My senses were filled with her. I could taste her mouth, feel her body against mine. I could smell her scent; she smelled faintly like strawberries, but you had to get pretty close to catch it. I could see the shock on her face, as well as contentment, and I could hear her heartbeat quicken.  
Slowly, I drew away and looked at the ground. 'I'm sorry,' I said. 


	6. Chapter Six Holly

~Chapter Six (Holly)~  
  
I walked in the door of my school the next morning, and was immediately surrounded by the fellowship as well as my group of friends. I merited a hug and an 'I missed you' from Frodo, and a huge grin from Becky.  
  
'Happy to see me?' I asked her.  
  
'I can't wait to tell you about last night,' she said.  
  
'Alright then, let's go somewhere we can talk, if you're that excited about it.'  
  
We walked to an empty classroom where Becky proceeded to talk as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
'Hold it,' I said, 'Let's try this again, but slow enough for me to understand you. Like as slow as I'm talking.'  
  
'Okay, sorry. Last night I took the fellowship to Sherrie's. It was a little too loud for Legolas, so the two of us went outside for a walk. It started to rain, so we went into this little garden shed. It was SO cramped. It was awesome,' she assured me. 'Legolas started telling me that I was pretty. I tried to argue back, but he kissed me before I could!'  
  
'He kissed you!?' I couldn't believe it.  
  
'Yup. Then he just kind of looked all sad and said he was sorry.'  
  
'For what? Oh never mind. So then what happened?'  
  
'It stopped raining, so we got the rest of the fellowship and went home. A couple of flamers were totally hitting on Gimli,' she added with a grin.  
  
'Jack and Will, ay?'  
  
Becky and I had seen those two guys at Sherrie's many a time, and had fondly named them Jack and Will. (Our two favorite characters on Will And Grace.)  
  
'Yup,' she grinned. One thing I really loved about Becky was how easy it was to make her smile.  
  
* * *  
  
I had the fellowship set up in the family room, watching Lord Of The Rings (they were amazed to see themselves in a little box), and was on the phone with Faye.  
  
'What do you mean he likes Becky? He's supposed to fall for ME,' said an angry Faye.  
  
'It's not like any of us chose this, and jeez, you should be happy for her.'  
  
'But I'm more his height, she's too short for him.'  
  
'Get over it babe, he's not into you.'  
  
'Oh, we'll just see about that. I'll have him begging me to love him by the time I'm through with him.'  
  
I laughed at this. Faye was always a little too sure of herself when it came to guys, but I always just shrugged it off. Still, she made you laugh sometimes.  
  
'Maybe we could set you up with Aragorn, or Merry, or someone.'  
  
'No, the only other one that I'd accept would be Frodo, but he already likes YOU.'  
  
'Shut up, it's not like I'm into him or anything.'  
  
'That's right, because you're all hung up on that other guy,' she snapped.  
  
'What do y'all have against him? You're the third one this week to complain about him.'  
  
'Frodo likes you. You know that you want to choose him instead. At least he's here.'  
  
Click. I hung up on her at that. As if on cue, Frodo walked into my room. Now what did he want?  
  
'Hey, Holly?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I was thinking, we can't stay here forever. Gandalf will find a way to get us home. But I don't want to leave you. Would it be so bad to come back with us? You could stay at my home with me. After I get rid of this ring, that is.'  
  
I sighed, 'Frodo, I've told you before, I wouldn't leave my sweetie for the world. As much as I'd love to see Middle Earth. Besides, all my friends and family are here, and I have to finish school.'  
  
'But you don't get to see this other lad, and I'm sure that you could love me, given enough time. And I want you to see Middle Earth, it's beautiful. Your friends could come and see us any time, I'm sure that Gandalf will find a way to make it work. He can do anything once he sets his mind to it.'  
  
'I'm not going with you, I'm sorry. I just can't leave my life behind.'  
  
'We can make a new life together, just me and you. Wouldn't you like that?'  
  
'Frodo, get it through your head: I love someone else, and it's not going to change.'  
  
'Just think about it, for me?'  
  
'Alright.' 


	7. Chapter Seven Faye

~Chapter Seven (Faye)~  
  
It was no fair! Becky got Legolas! I mean, I was happy for her and all, but I wanted him too. You know what I mean?  
  
Holly had gym the next night, so the fellowship was coming to my house. Which left me cleaning tonight to get ready for them. (I'd rather watch T.V. or talk on the phone.) Ring. Ring.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi, is Faye there,' asked the other voice.  
  
'This is she, who's this?'  
  
'Holly's boyfriend, I-'  
  
I cut him off: 'Why are you calling me? How'd you get my number? What do you want? You're not going to yell at me are you?'  
  
'I have to talk to you about Holly. I got the number from her a while back, and it's important. I won't yell at you either.'  
  
'Oh, it's always about her, ay? What about me!? Just kidding, so what's your problem?'  
  
'It's Frodo. I think he's trying too hard to get Holly, and I haven't been able to talk to her very much since he's been there. It's really stressing me out. I want to see her SO bad, but I can't come out there yet.'  
  
'First of all, thanks for not yelling at me. Secondly, she loves you. There's nothing you have to worry about. Gandalf is trying to find a way to get them back to Middle Earth. And I know for a fact that she would never go with them.'  
  
'Thanks, I really needed to hear that. Especially from you. You know her better than anybody.'  
  
'No problem, I'm used to being the advice giver. So yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye.'  
  
I just hoped that what I told him was true. If I was wrong, I would feel so bad. But I knew Holly really well. She wouldn't ever do anything like that. I hoped.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, after school, I met the fellowship at my locker. We started walking, and it was interesting to see that Merry got along very well with my friend Jen. They wouldn't shut up until I threatened to duct tape their mouths shut.  
  
Then Legolas asked me: 'I don't mean to be rude, but are you an elf? You are most certainly tall enough to be an elf. Although your brown hair would suggest that you are a Rivendell elf.'  
  
I started to laugh, but stopped when Legolas' ears turned pink. 'No, I'm not an elf. I'm just really tall. I get it from my dad.'  
  
'Oh, alright then,' he said, his curiosity satisfied.  
  
When we got to my place, they seemed fascinated with my cats. Especially Penny, the calico. Gimli wanted to kill Yoda, who, in return, followed him around the house. It was strange for Yoda to like anyone besides my Mom, so I just laughed.  
  
I decided that the ten of use should have a little party, so I ordered some pizza.  
  
'I really do like this stuff you call "pizza". It's quite delicious,' said Boromir.  
  
'I can't cut it,' said Legolas, more than a little confused.  
  
I showed him how to take a big "Faye-bite" and solved his problem.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the sun was streaming in through the window, so I put on my Spongebob eye-mask to get some more sleep before school. I didn't hear Legolas sneak into my room, but I figured it out pretty quickly when the mask was whipped off my face. I looked over to see Legolas stomping on it with all the strength he could muster.  
  
'I think it's dead now,' I joked.  
  
'What is it? I came in to wake you up, and it was stuck to your head!'  
  
Unable to hold back the laughter, I told him that it wasn't an animal or a monster, but an eye-mask.  
  
'What's an eye-mask?'  
  
'It blocks out the sun when you want to sleep in the morning,' I explained.  
  
He put on the mask, and I took the opportunity that it presented. I'd just show him how good a kisser I was. He jerked back and took off the mask as if I'd just burned him.  
  
'What was that for?' he asked.  
  
'I just wanted to show you that I can kiss just as good as Becky can, if not better.' I said, thinking that he would agree. 'I'm sure that you could love me better than Becky. I'm tall enough for you.'  
  
'I don't care how well Rebecca kisses, or how tall she is. I like her anyways. Although I don't fancy myself in love with her,' he said and left my room.  
  
I'm sorry that this one took me so long, but it IS exam time. Phewf, I'm finally done, so chapters should be coming in a lot more quickly. If not, I'll let Mady beat me over the head with a frying pan, as I'm sure she's wanted to lately. Sorry to all of you who love Legolas, but I promised Becky that she could have him in my story. So tell me what you think okay? And if you catch any mistakes, in either spelling or character flaws and whatnot, let me know, because I'm going back and fixing any errors. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter Eight Jess

~* Chapter Eight (Jess) *~  
  
How could Becky do this to me? I was supposed to be the one that Legolas fell for, not her. She was ruining all of my plans! Jessica Greenleaf couldn't happen with her in the way. I was just going to have to convince Legolas that I was better for him.  
  
Unfortunately, Mr. Greenleaf was still at Faye's. I was going to have to wait until they got to school to lay on the charm. Besides, I had more than a few stories to tell about Becky that made her sound like a complete idiot. But first, I had a phone call to make.  
  
'Hello?' asked a very sleepy voice on the other end of the connection.  
  
'Hey Holly! Morning! How's it going?'  
  
'Jess, Hun, what time is it?'  
  
I glanced at my watch, 'seven.'  
  
'Exactly,' there was a long pause before she said, 'I want to sleep!'  
  
'Still tired from gym?'  
  
'Yeah. We did so many back-handsprings last night. My muscles are killing me. And I never want to try a double-back again!'  
  
'Oh, I see. So why don't I take the fellowship off your hands for a while? To give you a break?'  
  
'Would you? Oh Hun, that would be great. Thanks a bunch.'  
  
'No problem. I guess I should let you get some sleep for a while now.'  
  
'Talk to you later, Hun.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Perfect. I had the fellowship - hopefully for the whole weekend. Legolas was mine, and nothing could prevent that now. All I had to do was get Becky out of the way.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Sweet! Holly had asked me to take he fellowship for the weekend. And, of course, I had graciously accepted. Legolas had no clue what he was in for.  
  
When we got to my place after school, we were greeted by my overenthusiastic mom.  
  
'Hiya there everyone! Come on in! Can I get you anything? Drinks?'  
  
'I think we're alright for now mum.'  
  
'Are you sure? We've got juice, milk, water, cider, pop, lemonade, iced tea.'  
  
'We're fine. I'm just going to get them settled in downstairs before we do anything.'  
  
'Alright then. Just let me know if there's anything that you need.'  
  
Once I got them all downstairs, Boromir said, 'I have the feeling that we're being watched. Is there any way that Gollum could have followed us here?'  
  
'Highly unlikely,' said Aragorn. 'Nai Legolas? Nai Gollum utúlie'n? Na yes a thîw o goroths tul, Gandalf?'*  
  
'No, I do not think so Aragorn. Although we are being watched' said Gandalf, pointing to the hallway with his staff.  
  
'Nikki! Get out of here!' I yelled at my little sister. I asked Frodo what they had been saying in what I had assumed was Elven.  
  
'Who cares? It doesn't concern you.'  
  
'Frodo, don't get your panties in a bunch just because you're not at Holly's,' I said as quietly as possible.  
  
'What?'  
  
'She was jut being rude,' said Legolas. I winced. I didn't want him to think that I was totally rude all the time. He already thought I didn't eat enough. He would never fall for someone like that!  
  
* Please excuse my probably horrible Elven-grammar. I have really only just figured out how to kind of speak a little Elven. My mother bought a book a long time ago that explains the language, and provides a bit of a dictionary. I love it! Anyways, the translation of that little bit of Elven is: May it be, Legolas? May it be that Gollum has come? Is it a sign of horrors to come, Gandalf?  
  
Hehe, yeah, I know. The book didn't really give a very full dictionary.  
  
On another note, I can't stress enough how important my readers are. As well as a few of my friends who are constantly bothering me to write and post another chapter.  
  
I apologize for how short the chapters have been getting, but it's not really something I can help. Anyone that knows me from school, just let me know if you want to have your own chapter. I am totally open to any ideas and such. Thanks.  
  
-Babee munky 


	9. Chapter Nine Heather

Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I worked on this fanfic!!! I'm sorry to any of you who have been waiting for an update.  
  
Anyways, while I'm thinking of it, I would like to say that I do not own any of the fellowship characters. Although once in a while I may unintentionally change a few personalities, (whether Heather likes it or not!).  
  
Some of the girls have had their personalities changed in order to make the fanfic a bit funnier. Sorry Jess, Faye, and Becky, but it just works better this way.  
  
As a few of you may have noticed, I haven't given Holly's boyfriend a name. This was done intentionally. I just don't want his name out in the open like that, (even though he'll probably never know about it anyways), and I don't have the heart to rename him.  
  
~*Chapter Nine (Heather)*~  
  
'Heather, telephone!' yelled my older sister, Brooke.  
  
'Just a minute!,' I was on level nine in the videogame I was playing. I paused the game and went to the phone. 'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Heather, it's Holly, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.'  
  
'Depends on what it is,' you never know with her.  
  
'I was wondering if you could give me some advice.'  
  
'Sure, what about?'  
  
'I don't want the fellowship at my house anymore, but I don't know how to get rid of them without offending any of them.' I think that was about the most minor of crisis's that she could have, but whatever.  
  
'I'm sure that Jess would love to take them off your hands. But how to tell them that, I don't know.'  
  
'I don't want them at Jess's! She'll ignore all of them except for Legolas. And then Faye will complain that she didn't get to keep Legolas. And so will Becky! Besides, I don't know how to get them out of my place. Mum will be upset that I took her dear Aragorn away from her.'  
  
'Hmm. maybe I should take them. And you can tell your mom that I'll take good care of Aragorn. Becky, Faye and Jess won't be able to argue that one of them gets more time with Legolas.'  
  
'That could work, now I just have to worry about how to break it to the fellowship. Hey, maybe they might want a say in where they're staying.'  
  
'Yeah, we should ask them. I'll came over so that I can be there for the talk too,' I said with a grin.  
  
'Sure, Mom and Dad aren't home so they shouldn't mind overmuch.'  
  
'Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes then.'  
  
'Okay, talk to you in a few. Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
I quickly explained to my Mom where I was going and took off on my bike. It was only a ten minute ride to Holly's. By the time I got there, she already had the fellowship sitting together in her living room.  
  
Once I had put my bike in that backyard and gotten settled inside, Holly started to talk to the fellowship about our little plan.  
  
'I know that some of you may be quite content with your current living arrangements,' with that, Gimli gave a loud snort, but Holly kept talking, 'but I think that it's time that you guys moved to another house. I know that Heather's place is a lot bigger than mine, so my suggestion is that you should go there for a while. But I'm sure that some of you may want to go somewhere else, so that's what I wanted to talk about. Anything to add, Heather?'  
  
'Nope, I think you got it covered,' I said. Man, that girl could sure talk when she wanted to. But at least she wasn't as hard to shut up as Jess was. Although sometimes she could be louder than Jess.  
  
'Okay then, anybody have any suggestions?' she asked.  
  
Frodo automatically piped up with, 'I don't want to leave.'  
  
'Personally, I think that it's a good idea to keep moving. You don't know if that ring is going to lead Sauron to us or not.' Said Boromir.  
  
'Is that all you ever think about?' asked Frodo.  
  
'He's right, Frodo,' said Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf all at the same time.  
  
'Okay. Then where do we go?' Frodo wanted to know.  
  
'I say that we should go to Rebecca's. It was nice there,' said Legolas.  
  
'And Rebecca didn't have any cats. I don't think that I want to go to Jess's any more,' said Gandalf.  
  
'Definitely not!' agreed Sam, Pippin, and Merry.  
  
'Legolas, you just want to go to Rebecca's because you fancy her,' said Frodo.  
  
'Not true!' replied an angry Legolas. 'And don't snap at me just because you aren't going to get your own way.'  
  
'Yes your highness.' I couldn't tell if he had been referring to the fact that Legolas happened to be the prince of Mirkwood, or if he had been balking at being told what not to do.  
  
'What about if you all came to my place? I have more than enough room,' I said, surprising even myself. I hadn't meant to say anything.  
  
'That sounds like a good plan. There are no romantic ties where Heather is involved, and the girl has good common-sense,' said Gandalf.  
  
'I think that that would definitely work,' said Holly. I couldn't believe that she wasn't trying to keep everything in order. She wasn't the type of person to have fights or arguments break out while she was part of the discussion.  
  
'Alright then, it's settled,' said Pippin. 'We're going to stay at Heather's home. By the way, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat, Holly?'  
  
There, I got most of them talking in this one, so Heather can't have much to complain about. 


	10. Chapter Ten Frodo

~Chapter Ten (Frodo)~  
  
So now I was stuck at Heather's home. I guess it wasn't so bad. At least she didn't have any cats. And it wasn't too long a walk away from Holly's house.  
  
The ring was getting heavier by the day. I had thought that bringing it to another world would have stopped its increasing weight. But it hadn't. The ring now grew heavier even quicker than before. And I had gone thought such lengths to get it here.  
  
I was the one that had gone through Gandalf's possessions and placed a bit of magic on that slimy stuff. I knew that Merry and Pippin would get into it some time or other. Therefore it wouldn't be my fault, because they were the ones who had touched it.  
  
The only part I had forgotten to plan was the getting home. I forgot to get us a way back to Middle Earth. Oh well, Gandalf would find a way, I was sure of it. And if not, it wasn't so bad here. And Sauron couldn't possibly follow us.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad to stay. I could convince Holly that I was the one for her, and everything would be good. I would even have all of my friends here. And if what Holly had mentioned when we first arrived was true, then Boromir wouldn't have to die before it was his time to move on from this life.  
  
Maybe, if Gandalf found a way home, I could leave the ring with one of the girls over here. They couldn't use it to do any harm, and it would be safe. I wouldn't have to endanger any of the rest of the fellowship, and we could all go home and be happy, as we used to be before this nasty business.  
  
A loud noise disrupted my thoughts and gave me an awful headache. I went upstairs to see what on Middle Earth it was. I found Heather in her room listening to a little box that made a lot of noise. If I listened closely, I could make out words in the noise. It must have been her idea of music.  
  
'Must you listen to that and give me such a headache?'  
  
Heather looked up at me, surprised to find me in her room. 'Sorry, but you're just going to have to put up with it. It's Andrew W K.' She grinned evilly.  
  
'It's what?'  
  
'Andrew W K. Becky got me stuck on it, and now I can't stop listening to it.'  
  
'Are there supposed to be words with it?'  
  
At this she started to sing along. 'Run it over, run them out. Knock your block, or tearing your doubt. Move on corners, move around. Talk, no talk, breaking you down.  
  
'We are a corporation, we are a company. We cut high, but we're cutting highway. We are your mother's father. We are your fighter friend. It never started and it won't end.  
  
'I love New York City. Oh yeah, New York City. I love New York City. Oh yeah, New York City.'  
  
'How on Middle Earth can you call that music?' I asked. The girl was obviously having some sort of mental problems.  
  
'It's the best. But this isn't even the best song on the CD! "She Is Beautiful" is.'  
  
'I'm not even going to ask.' And with this I promptly left the room and went into the kitchen.  
  
Aragorn was avidly discussing something with Boromir. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, so I moved a little closer. I could only hear bits and pieces of what they were saying though. Something about the 'Evenstar.' Whatever that was.  
  
Wait, wasn't that the necklace that Aragorn always wore? The one that was given to him by that elf? Aragorn was saying something about it being stolen. something about seeing it worn by. Did he just say Heather? I decided to walk in on the conversation.  
  
'What was that about Heather wearing your necklace?' I asked.  
  
'I saw Heather wearing it today, but I don't remember taking it off.' Said Aragorn.  
  
'I told you that this was a bad idea. The girl is obviously a thief! We have to get that back from her. Might even have to kill her.' Was Boromir's idea.  
  
'Don't be so rash. I'll just talk to her about it and ask for it back. I'm sure she'll comply.'  
  
'I don't know,' I thought about this for a moment, 'you wouldn't believe what she considers music.'  
  
'Frodo, that has absolutely nothing to do with this.' Said Aragorn.  
  
'No, I mean, I think that she has mental problems. No sane person could call that noise music.'  
  
'I'm going to go talk to her.' Aragorn insisted.  
  
'Alright. You'll see for yourself that she's mad.'  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in the posting, but I've kind of been grounded off of the computer for that last little while. Also, I don't own anything to do with Andrew W. K. But I do suggest that you all go out and download some of his music. It's great. The best ones are 'She Is Beautiful' 'I love NYC' and 'Party Hard'. Believe me, they're worth listening to. Okay, I'll stop making this almost as bad as a commercial or something. Keep reading! And I'd really appreciate a few reviews because it's nice to know that someone's actually reading this and that I'm not writing this for no reason whatsoever. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Aragorn

~Chapter Eleven (Aragorn)~  
  
I walked into Heather's room only to find her on the phone with one of those girls that she was always with at 'school'. She was saying something about a party, and to invite the rest of the gang. This would prove interesting. I stored the information in the back of my mind for later and promptly cleared my throat.  
  
'Oh, what can I do for you?,' asked Heather.  
  
'I would like the Evenstar back, if you will.'  
  
'The - Oh,' she laughed and pulled out the necklace. 'You mean this?'  
  
'Yes, that.'  
  
'It's mine though. My sister gave it to me. Why don't you check that chain around your neck?'  
  
Sure enough, the Evenstar was around my neck. Then how could she have it? It was Elven work and couldn't be copied.  
  
'Welcome to the world of plastic,' she said and handed me the necklace. It was a lot lighter than mine, and certainly lacked the fine details.  
  
'Oh.' I felt like a complete fool. I hadn't even checked to see if I had my necklace any more. I had simply assumed that what I had seen on Heather was the genuine article.  
  
***  
  
It was seven-thirty, and most of the girls that I had seen Heather with at the 'school' were at the house. So far: Holly, Rebecca, Faye, Shakira, and Jess. All that was left was Joelynn and Mandi. Whoever they were.  
  
Everyone was downstairs talking over the music. (The same music that Frodo hated so much.) Holly and Rebecca were sitting in a corner with Legolas, talking about hair. How lovely.  
  
All of a sudden, a new song came on, (with a half decent beat, I might add), and everyone went silent and started nodding along with the song.  
  
'What's going on?' I asked Heather.  
  
'OH I NEVER KNEW GIRLS EXISTED LIKE YOU. AND NOW THAT I DO I'D REALLY LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU. THE GIRL'S TOO YOUNG, SHE DON'T NEED ANY HELP. IT'S ALL COMING BACK, I CAN FEEL IT. SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, THE GIRL IS BEAUTIFUL!!' All of the girls started singing along with the song at once. This was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about how short this is, but the story is just dragging on now. I'm going to put in one more chapter for Becky, and then I'm done with it. Say bye to the fellowship. Who knows, there could be a sequel. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Becky

~Chapter Twelve (Becky)~  
  
The party was totally awesome, especially with Legolas there. I wanted so badly to take him somewhere private and let him know how I felt about him. Thankfully, Holly gave me the chance.  
  
'Hey, Becky, why don't you show Legolas that really cool dance move? You'll have enough room in the backyard.' Holly said with a wink. What dance move? I wasn't in dance. Oh. Duh. Realization struck me.  
  
'Yeah sure. Let's go,' I said and grabbed Legolas by the arm. Once we got outside, I turned to face him.  
  
'There wasn't any dance move for you to show me, was there?' he asked.  
  
'No,' I admitted, 'but it is quite nice out here. And quiet.'  
  
'You look so beautiful, but I am afraid that you will not take me as I am.' He said as he reached over to play with my hair. Now, I'm usually a shy person around guys, but I knew an opportunity when I saw one.  
  
'How could I not accept you as you are? You're perfect. And I can't believe that you could ever say that I'm beautiful.' I closed the distance between us so that my face was only a few inches from his. And that was only because of the height difference.  
  
'But you are. You are the most gorgeous creature on this earth and mine. Will you come back to Middle Earth with me? Mirkwood needs a princess you know.'  
  
'What,' I breathed.  
  
'Rebecca, will you come back to Middle Earth with me and be my wife?'  
  
I didn't even have enough breath to answer the question. And how could I decide? I had a life here. And friends. Family. School. On second thought, who needed school? Not in Mirkwood. Oh dear, how could I ever chose between the elf I loved and my friends and family?  
  
I cleared my mind and let the answer come to me. It wasn't what I thought it would be. But that's how I decided things, and I wasn't going to change my ways.  
  
'Yes, Legolas, I will come back with you and be the princess of Mirkwood.'  
  
He leaned down and kissed me, taking my breath away once again.  
  
'Let's go back and tell everyone else, shall we?'  
  
'Alrighty then.'  
  
The room was exactly the way I had left it. Everyone was listening to music. We walked up to the front of the room and turned down the music to make our announcement.  
  
'Hey guys, I kinda have something to tell you.' I started off. 'When the fellowship goes back to Middle Earth, I'm going with them. Legolas and I are getting married.'  
  
'WHAT!?' everyone said at once. (except for Gandalf)  
  
'Hehe, yeah.'  
  
'That's what I was waiting to hear. We must be going now.'  
  
With that he waved his staff and we all were transported back to Middle Earth.  
  
'I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't you leave earlier?' I asked.  
  
'Because I knew that Legolas had a question for you.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Alright, so it's over. But I think this calls for a sequel. Once my other tow fics are finished, that is. Lol. Till then, good luck Becky!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
